


The Desire of Eight

by Fadedwriter



Series: Final Fantasy Gay Smut [2]
Category: Final Fantasy Type-0
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Breaking and Entering, Cheating, Classroom Sex, Gay Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Power Botttom Eight, Sex Toys, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 19:27:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16604090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fadedwriter/pseuds/Fadedwriter
Summary: Eight wants King no matter what it takes. The only problem is Nine and King are fucking right in front of him.





	The Desire of Eight

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this story two years ago back on Hentai Foundry. I hope you enjoy!

                It killed him. The sight in front of him was everything he wanted and yet he couldn't be a part of it. A hot breath shuddered out of his mouth. His cheeks were heated and his eyes shimmered. He held his erection in one hand while the other one held onto the door.

                The young fighter had been watching two of his classmates from class zero. They were having sex right in their classroom. The rest of the other cadets had already left for the day. Eight knew the two would stay behind since he heard them talking earlier. Ultimately he had become curious and decided if what they were whispering about was really going to happen. To his surprise it did.

                His eyes opened wide with shock when he first saw them kiss, French kiss at that. Clothes easily came off of Nine to leave him in nothing except his black tank top. King had broken their kiss. He ordered Nine to go down on all fours which the lancer obeyed.

                It was no secret that King and Queen were basically the leaders of their class. If they gave an order the others obeyed without question. King seemed to take that to another level with Nine. The gun wielder stood behind Nine. He removed his cape which he placed on top of the teacher's desk.

                King then unbuckled his belt. He zipped down his pants before he pulled down his boxers to reveal his erected cock. He kneeled down behind Nine. In no time at all he was inside the other cadet. Nine grind his teeth together. His cheeks flushed as his dick became erect.

                As Eight watched all this, he felt his own pants tightening up on him. His body couldn't help reacting to what he wanted most, King. The older male had been on his mind for some time now. He had a number of dreams about the blond, but hadn't made a move because he thought King was straight.

                Eight could hear Nine groan out of pleasure. His body reacted to King thrusting inside of the other male. Eight pulled out his cock from his pants. He wrapped his hand around the dick and began to stroke it. Heated breathes flowed out of his mouth as he continued to watch.

                "Ah, King...I...I'm going to-"

                "Yeah, me too. Just hold on a little longer, Nine. Your ass is so tight."

                Eight grunted. He bet his ass was tighter than Nine's. His cock throbbed in his hand with his eyes barely staying open. "Shit, I'm going to lose it." Eight lowered his head. His eyes fell shut. He pumped his dick even faster, feeling himself reaching his limit.

                He heard the other two cadets get off. Eight blew his load all over the door. His body trembled from the relief. He fell down to his knees as he caught his breath. Slowly he opened his eyes to look through the crack in the door.

                Nine looked back at King. His face looked flustered. "Damn, pull out already."

                King smirked. "Sure. I'm finished anyway." King pulled his limp dick out of Nine's ass that leaked out cum. King got back up on his feet and adjusted his pants. "We better get out of here."

                "Yeah, just let me get dress first."

                Eight was still catching his breath after releasing his load. He knew he had to get out of there if he didn't want the two to know he was there. The only problem was the evidence on the door. He removed his cape off his uniform and quickly wiped it down.

                The young fighter then ran as fast as he could away from the sight. Lucky for him Nine took some time getting redress. Eight had returned to his room after dinner. He stared up at the ceiling that night. The sight of King fucking Nine continued to repeat over and over inside of his head.  

                He felt annoyed and horny. Why couldn't King have picked him instead of Nine? He was skillful in more than just fighting. He had practiced on several toys that mother had been kind enough to give him. The more he thought about it the more it drove him crazy.

                He wanted King. He needed to show him that he was even better than Nine. He sat up in his bed with determination. That was exactly what he would do. He looked over at the clock to see that it was past midnight. All the cadets would be fast asleep by now it was the perfect opportunity.

                He stepped out of his room. He headed straight for King's room that was a few doors down. He swiftly picked the lock. Slowly he opened the door so it wouldn't make any noise. There was next to no light inside of the room except the moonlight from the window. King slept soundly on his bed. The sight was beautiful to eight.

                He closed the door just as careful as he opened it. His feet tip toed across the floor until he made his way over to the bed. He pulled the covers down to King's knees. He sat down on his knees in between the sleeping cadet's legs. He stared at the young man. He had already been horny and this made him even harder.

                He reached his hands down for King's pants. He undid the belt, button and zipper.  His fingers slipped into the waistband of the black boxers, tugging them down to reveal the cock underneath.

                Eight rolled his tongue over his lips. The cock looked so good even while soft. Eight's heart pounded hard against his chest. He lowered himself down to the crotch. His hand wrapped around the cock, lifting it up.

                He opened his mouth. He twirled his tongue around the head of the cock to get a solid taste. He slid his tongue over to the right side of the cock.  A moan came from King. Eight rolled his tongue over the other side of the cock. He lifted his mouth up to the head.

                Eight swallowed it. He lowered his mouth further on the length with his tongue running over the bottom. He held himself there for a moment, feeling the cock twitch inside his mouth. It felt completely different from the dildo he always practiced on.

                He started to move his mouth up and down. More groans rose out of King. Eight could feel the cock growing inside of his mouth. His passion for the dick grew deeper as he began to twist his mouth around the length while his hand did the same with the base.

                When the cock had grown fully hard he took his mouth off of it with a breath. He licked the bottom of the cock one last time. Eight rose himself up. He sat down on top of King with the boy's erection rubbing in between his cloth ass cheeks.

                Eight slid up King's shirt that revealed his lean stomach and chest. He leaned over King, he pressed his lips against his. They felt so warm. His tongue rolled over the other boy's lips in a desperate need for them to part. They did.

                Eight rammed his tongue down King's mouth, deepening the kiss. His tongue moved around the wet limb that was King's. The feeling finally arouse the other boy out of his sleep. Eight looked directly into King's slowly awakening eyes. Shock was the first reaction he saw in them.

                He didn't care. King would be his. He wrapped his fist inside of his king's shirt while his other hand rested on his stomach. He held eye contact and continued the kiss. King's face grew heated just like he wanted.          Eight pulled back to end the kiss.

                "Eight, what are you doing?" King's voice trembled.

                Eight licked his lips. "Why did you pick Nine over me?"

                "What?"

                "I know I can make you feel better than him." Eight reached for his own pants, he undid them swiftly. He lifted himself up slightly and yanked them off to expose himself to King. "I'll show you." Eight had already made King's dick nice and wet to stick inside of himself. He wasted no time impaling himself down on it.

                His back straightened at the feeling. He shut his eyes. "Ahhh!" King's cock filled his ass that made his entire body trembled. Luckily Eight had experience more than enough pain in his life to handle this. He closed his eyes, allowing himself to get use to the feeling.

                King groaned. "Eight, stop."

                Eight planted both of his hands on King's hard stomach. He lifted himself halfway on up the cock. He lowered himself to start his rhythm. His cock had grown to full size while he continued to impale himself down on the other cadet's cock.

                His ass tightened up around the dick so he could feel it even more. His moans grew the longer he continued. Heated bliss rushed through his body as he felt the head of the cock pleasure his prostate. "It's good, it feels so good. Ah, King."

                King clenched his teeth. He rested his hands on top of Eight's legs. Eight could tell that King was starting to get into it. He groaned out. His body began to move along with Eight's that drove even more pleasure up Eight's being.

                Eight's hard cock slapped against his stomach. His eyes rolled up while sweat rolled down his body. He found himself moving faster now. "Ah, yes, yes...fuck me. Ah, fuck me like you fucked, Nine. Ah!" He slammed himself down harder.

                King's cock started to twitch. Eight could feel that he was reaching his end and so was he. He grinded against King's crotch to make the twitches turn into full blown throbs. Heavy moans escaped their mouths.

                King latched onto Eight's legs. "Eight, you're so tight I'm going to..."

                Drool ran down the side of Eight's mouth. Pre-cum leaked out from the tip of his dick that continued to slap against his stomach as he rode King. "Ah, I'm about to cum." He kept on impaling his ass on the throbbing cock.

                King shut his eyes. Jet streams of his cum shot up Eight's ass. The feeling had Eight reach his climax. His entire body trembled as he fell on the cock one last time. He sprayed his load out over his own stomach and chest.

                The two cadets' chest lifted and fell as they caught their breath. "Eight,...don't tell Nine about this...that's an order."

                Eight looked down at King. A lustful smile graced his lips. He lowered himself down to kiss King.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please Review. I love reading comments!


End file.
